ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Lady's Child
Our Lady's Child is an epic religious romantic drama film directed by Martin Scorsese and written by friend Warren Byrne. It is based on the fairy tale of the same name by The Brothers Grimm. Rated 16 for strong sex, nudity & violence. Runtime: 2 hrs 41 mins ( 161 mins ) https://fairytalez.com/our-ladys-child/ Plot: In Eastern Germany, 3 year old Louise and her mother Anna see her father Gabriel having a stroke. After getting Gabriel inside, Louise & Anna set out to look for help. 2 days later, Louise has been taking her father’s job at chopping trees. When he gets better, a storm strikes and a woman in white appears before them. The woman introduces herself as The Virgin Mary and wants to choose someone to live with her in Heaven. Desperate for their daughter having a better life, Gabriel & Anna decide to send Louise. Upon arriving in Heaven, Mary tells Louise that she has chosen her because she was poor and wants to give her a better life that her parents couldn’t. Later, Louise has a bad experience while having a bath with the other angels and Mary comforts her. Sometime later, Louise has grown into a young woman but is devastated to see that her parents have starved to death and watches them die. She tells Mary and she comforts her. Mary then tells Louise to keep control of the place while she goes on a journey. She then tells her to look after the 13 doors and she can open 12 out of the 13. Louise agrees. After experiencing a world of peace, destruction, ice, snow and wind during the 12 doors, Louise, despite Mary’s warning opens the 13th door and discovers Trinity. She also discovers that her hand has been covered in gold. When Mary comes back from her trip, she discovers that Louise has opened the 13th door. When she denies it, Mary banishes her to Earth. When returning to Earth, Louise is in pain. She discovers her old childhood home and makes a home for herself in a huge tree, feeding on wild berries. The next day, she is attacked by a pack of wolves and they rip all her clothes until she is naked. The next day, a young king named Alphonse discovers a beaten, bloodied and naked Louise, who has lost her voice since the wolf attack. He invites her to go to his kingdom where he along with his servants Milgrid & Maid Mia give her a bath. Afterwards, Louise kisses Alphonse and they fall in love. The 2 then have sex later that night. A year later, Louise & Alphonse get married and Louise gets pregnant and gives birth to a son named Liam. Mary then appears and demands that Louise opened the door all those years ago. Louise silently refuses and Mary disappears with Liam. Mia tells Alphonse that Louise killed their son, but Alphonse doesn’t believe her claims and then meets with his councilors to discuss Louise‘s fate. Another year later, Alphonse & Louise have another son named Lucas. When Louise turns around, she discovers that Alphonse and everything has been frozen by Mary, who pleads with Louise to tell the truth. Louise silently refuses and Mary departs with Lucas and unfreezes everyone. Alphonse & Louise search the castle grounds for their son but have no luck. Another year later, Louise is put under house arrest and has given birth to a daughter named Ava. Louise then finds herself in Heaven and Mary gives her her voice back. Mary then tells Louise to admit to her crimes for the sake of her children but she refuses once again. Disappointed in her, Mary sends Louise back to Earth and Louise discovers that Ava has gone. The next day, Alphonse tells Louise that he can no longer control his councilors and that she has been sentenced to death by decapitation. Louise then discovers that she has lost her voice again. When Louise goes to the guillotine, she silently wishes that he can get her voice back again and when she does, she apologizes to Mary for her behavior over the last few years and confesses to having opened the door. Mary then appears and gives Louise back her children, forgives her, erases the time she opened the door, moves the family up to Heaven and gIves them happiness that will last for the rest of their lives. Cast: Elizabeth Olsen as Louise Jake Gyllenhaal as King Alphonse Michelle Pfeiffer as The Virgin Mary Jon Hamm as Gabriel Gal Gadot as Anna Alexandra Rabe as Young Louise Elsa Pataky plays Maid Mia & Emma Stone plays Milgrid. Reception: Our Lady's Child will receive critical acclaim and was a box office success. It got 97% on Rotten Tomatoes. Logos: Paramount Pictures / Skydance / Tencent Pictures